Silver Pirate Alliance
|ship = |bounty = |captain = Bill (former) }} The Silver Pirate Alliance is a non-canon alliance of various pirate crews. They are antagonists in the Silver Mine Arc. Contrary to a typical Pirate Alliance, this group has one overall leader, Bill. However, their captain Bill only intended to use them to bring him treasure and also kill them to gain their bounties. After Bill's death and the defeat of the top members, it is unknown what happened to the remaining members of the alliance. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is hung at their stage in their base on Silver Mine, and there is another one hung at Bill's throne room. It is blue with a silver "S" in the middle, and on top of the S is a skull and crossbones, with the skull resembling Bill's facial features. Some members, such as Bill and Peseta, have the Jolly Roger tattooed on their arm. Members The alliance consisted of an unknown number of pirate crews, the Sweet Pirates among them, who follow top members Bill and Peseta. Overall, there are at least dozens of members. However, the Sweet Pirates left the alliance, and the top members were all defeated, leaving only the assorted pirate crews. Crew Strength The alliance exists in order to gather up as much power as possible, with their goal being to rival the Yonko. So far, the alliance has defeated a hundred rival pirate crews, and have managed to defeat and capture multiple New World pirates with bounties like 68,000,000 and 70,000,000. Due to their leader Bill's Devil Fruit power, the Silver Pirate Alliance possesses a large stockpile of weapons. Ships Battle Boats are fish, resembling real-life sailfish. Similar to how the Rosy Life Riders ride their Flying Fish, the Sweet Pirates have tamed several of these Battle Boats, and added attachments to them, making them easier to ride, both in the sea and on land. They're also equipped with dual rapid-fire cannons. History Past The crew entered the New World one year ago and took down 100 enemy pirate crews in the process. Desire and the Sweet Pirates joined the alliance after Bill attacked them and then staged a rescue. Silver Mine Arc Some members of the alliance, led by Desire and Peseta, captured the pirates Monkey D. Luffy and Bartolomeo and imprisoned them in a fortress on Silver Mine. Later, Bill addressed the alliance as they presented to him the treasure and pirates they had captured. Desire then brought Luffy, and Bill prepared to kill him. However, Bartolomeo arrived and fended off the Silver Pirate Alliance as he and Luffy escaped. Desire and the Sweet Pirates pursued Luffy and Bartolomeo, but the chase turned awry as Desire caused a chasm to form, which she, Luffy, and Bartolomeo fell into. Meanwhile, Bill presented his crew's offering of silver to Tanaka as he ordered Aveyron to deal with their missing enemies. Aveyron attacked Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire, but was ultimately defeated. Peseta then arrived and attempted to kill everyone trying to escape the underground mine, although ultimately failed. He confronted the escapees when they got outside, but was then confronted by Roronoa Zoro, who defeated him. The Going Luffy-senpai had arrived at Silver Mine, and the Silver Pirate Alliance besieged it on Battle Boats. Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire confronted Bill, who revealed that he formed the alliance to help himself gain wealth. Luffy overwhelmed Bill and the alliance members who came to help him, sending Bill into the underground mine. However, Bill returned, now much larger and exuding torrents of molten ore due to consuming a lot of ore. The massive amounts of molten ore Bill unleashed started destroying Silver Mine, causing the remaining alliance members to flee the island. Luffy and Bartolomeo defeated Bill, who sunk along with Silver Mine, and the remaining alliance members escaped the island on a ship as the Sweet Pirates decided to leave and set off on their own. References Site Navigation it:Alleanza dei pirati d'argento Category:Non-Canon Pirate Crews Category:Alliances Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Silver Pirate Alliance